Sammael
Born thousands of years ago during the Forgotten Era Sammael '''was the first of the second generation Fallen to come into existence, thanks to the arrogance and actions of the first Ice Elemental Urgence Evergreen. He has since than existed as one of if not the greatest evil on Earth of Dimension GF-007, and is regarded to this day as the most dangerous Fallen in existence. Appearance Sammael appears as a tall human man dressed completely in black with a long flowing coat with red flames at the bottom. He has luminous red hair trailing down his shoulders, pale white skin with black, red and purple veins traveling down his face from his eyes with a strange eye-like tattoo on his right hand, a diamond marking on his forehead in between his piercing red eyes. Personality Like all Fallen Sammael carries within him the programmed instinct and desire to kill and inflict destruction to all living things. Currently he has shown himself to be a calm and yet confident individual when dealing with allies and enemies alike. He has shown to enjoy taunting his foes such as Major Glory, Sebben and Dracon, displaying humor even in battle. Regardless he is also a dangerous tactician, able to devise complex plans against his foes and even set in motion a plan to destabilize the entire Gem Empire as a diversion while his chosen operatives infiltrated the Gem homeworld to retrieve the Elementals. He has shown himself to be cordial with his allies, even promising them to help them in their endeavors but also reminded them that should they fail or turn on him he would terminate their alliances, possibly both literally and figuratively as shown during his discussion with Lawrence Limburger. Despite this he has admitted that he refuses to adopt a zero tolerance policy for failure, stating that if he did there would be no one left alive to ally with him. This was shown when he summoned Katz back to his lair, admitting he can accept defeat and failure under certain conditions but refuses to condone cowardice and punished the feline Mobian by forcing him to fight against an evolving Skarr who had become consumed by his Grimm instincts. Later when Katz recovered Sammael offered to make him the leader of a new team he was forming as part of the Invisible Hand. He is not above displaying small talk with his allies as shown with Gentle-Jim, even assuring him that Jujunga would not be punished for forces outside of his control and showed the gentleman the small amount of power he took from Raven. Sammael also believes in quality over quantity, choosing to train those he recruits to ensure they would be strong enough for any missions assigned to them. Sammael also prefers to work behind in the shadows, gathering information on all potential enemies both on and off planet and thus has an encyclopedia like knowledge of all fighters not only on Earth but even on other worlds. Though often calm when provoked he is extremely dangerous as shown when he easily twisted Molloch's head backwards and easily fought Skarr and Los long enough for them to regain control of their Fallen powers. In battle he is calm and confident but can be taken by surprise against skilled foes such as Dracon and will offer praise to those that earn his respect. If any opponent impresses him enough he will spare their lives either out of a form of respect or because they might be useful to him later. Biography Born thousands of years ago during the Forgotten Era Sammael was the first of the second generation Fallen to come into existence, thanks to the arrogance and actions of the first Ice Elemental Urgence Evergreen. Having existed for centuries Sammael has mastered not only all the powers of every known Grimm in existence he is also a master of the dark mystic arts and leader of the Fallen and the Invisible Hand, both groups with malicious plans for the rest of the world and possibly the universe. Not much is known about his past aside from the fact that he was a sickly child, a victim of a plague that was taken to the Pool of Darkness during when the super continent Pangea still existed and was thrown into the pool. His mother was gifted with a wish granting crown and in her desperation to keep her son alive she wished with all her heart that he would not only survive the plague and the Pool of Darkness but anything. The wish came true as the boy was brought out of the pool by the very Grimm who spawned from it but he was no longer human. He was taken in by the Elementals, Yen Sid and King Ozric after his nature was discovered and while some called for his death they soon found out the child could not be killed by any mortal methods and that included even magic. Yen Sid raised him and it was said by Chatsberry he was raised and taught with the hopes of being the answer to truly stopping the Grimm. Sammael was not born evil. But he was made evil. While it is not clear yet on what truly happened Sammael turned on Ozric and the Elementals, creating other Fallen like himself and brought forth the downfall of Pangea despite the fact that Sammael would later state that the downfall was the fault of the Six-Founding Spiral themselves and described himself as being trapped. While history has become blurred on what truly happened Sammael survived and lived through the ages. Whenever the Pool of Darkness was sealed the Grimm would go dormant and so would he along with the other Fallen. His most recent appearance in modern history was appearing in Japan when the Emperor sought to seal the Pool of Darkness and was responsible for the loss of the Emperor's sword. Since then he has retreated to the Darklands, amassing resources and followers to aid him in his goals. Sammael was also responsible for the death of Major Glory's predecessor and uncle, the hero known as Uncle Sam but left Major Glory alive for reasons unknown. He also became aware of Van Kleiss and met him, setting him up with a lab in the mountains of Nowhere to take part in a project to discover new worlds in the multi-verse and possible warriors he could add to his forces. Sammael had also spent centuries hunting the Elementals, attempting to persuade them to join him and when they fought him he would personally kill them and wait another century for them to reincarnate. During those cycles he would work on way to absorb their magic but held off on going after them due to other threats rising across the world. Knowing that while his fellow Fallen were strong but could still be defeated Sammael sought to build his strength by recruiting warriors for his own special group: the Invisible Hand. Among them were teams JJIBA, composed of Jujunga, James, I and Am and Boris along with Teams DWMM, composed of Drake Sypher, Weathervane, Mastermind and Massive, and Team KLAW that was composed of Katz, Le Quack, Aqueela and Weremole. He would also recruit others such as Hatchet, Keven Levin and Cree Lincoln into his ranks for reasons unknown. As the world grew and evolved around Sammael took the time to study the many warriors that were appearing such as the Justice Friends, Phil Ken Sebben, the Dragon of Denver, the Grimm Slayer, the Crystal Gems, the Demon Blade of the East, the League of Alliance Society and many more, coming to know many of them quite well even if some of them had never met or heard of him. He had fought and defeated many warriors through the ages with Major Glory and the Dragon of Denver being the only two who were confirmed to have fought him and lived to tell about it. He also studied possible threats to his own agenda such as the Diamond Authority, Bill Cipher and Morgana Le Fae but took little action against them for the time being, believing they would be make their own enemies who would stop them and only moved against them when he believed they were openly threatening his plans. As of now he is still waiting but has made his move against the Elementals, attempting to bring them over to his side and while it has not worked he does not appear to be worried or disappointed. Rather he seems to have expected their reaction and is more intrigued about how strong they and the rest of world could become. Powers and Abilities As a Fallen that has existed for several millennia Sammael wields all the power of a Majesty class Fallen and perhaps even more. He is a cunning strategist, able to come up with complex plans to weaken the strength and will of his enemies and was even able to come up with a plan to destabilize the Gem Empire. Though he has not been seen engaging in many fights the few times he has have shown him to be an incredibly skilled warrior. When shown the memories of the previous Elementals by Chatsberry Abigail Lincoln learned that several incarnations of the Elementals fought against Sammael but were brutally slain. Callie Briggs mentioned the current Elementals are a long way from being even close to challenging Sammael. Only Major Glory and the Dragon of Denver have faced him and lived to tell the tale. Powers '''Majesty Class Fallen: '''As fully evolved Fallen Sammael has mastered not only the Grimm based instincts to kill but all of the powers that comes with evolving to the final stage. He possess super strength, durability, speed and reflexes far beyond that of an average Huntsmen. * '''Super Strength: '''Sammael possess immense strength, able to block attacks from Major Glory and Dracon. In his fight with Joseph Matthews he not only matched the Gundam in physical combat he was strong enough to break Dracon's hand easily, showing himself to be as strong if not stronger than even the strongest warriors on Earth. * '''Super Durability: '''In the few times he engaged someone in battle Sammael easily shrugged off any blows that actually managed to hit him. * '''Super Speed and Reflexes: '''Sammael has shown to move at high speed, able to dodge bullets fired by the last Gunslinger Roland Deshain, even dodging them at point blank range with Roland aiming both pistols at his forehead. * '''Regeneration: '''Sammael is capable of regenerating from any wounds, regardless of how severe they might be. * '''Power Absorption: '''Sammael was able to absorb Raven's powers when she fought him, easily retaining them after she had escaped. * '''Immortality: '''Thanks to the power of the Ice Elemental's crown Sammael was granted immortality and has been unable to die for several millennia, no matter much time has passed or how many powerful enemies he has faced. * '''Dark Magic: '''Since the source of the Grimm and the Fallen's powers comes from the ultimate evil Sammael commands a vast amount of supernatural powers. Due to his Fallen nature he is immune to Raven’s darkness based powers. * '''Time Travel: '''Sammael has shown the ability Aku possessed to create portals through time, when he sent the High Priestess of the GrimmFall timeline far back into the past during the Age of the Forgotten, insuring his own creation in the process. Abilities * '''Immense Intellect: '''Due to his long life Sammael has amassed a great deal of knowledge that has been refined through the centuries of battle and plotting. He is dangerous strategist, able to create complex plans to thwart his enemies and even cripple intergalactic powers, including the mighty Gem Empire. * '''Master Combatant: '''Sammael has several millennia's worth of combat experience, having fought foes as powerful as the Elementals themselves. He engaged Joseph Matthews in battle, easily keeping with him despite being Joseph being an advanced fighting machine and defeated the Dragon of Denver to the point that he required months of repairs and upgrades. He easily fought against Vlad Plasmius, Superboy, Artemis, Dani Phantom and Raven and defeated them without much effort. * '''Weapon Mastery: '''In his battles against Joseph Matthews and Van Kleiss' escaped subjects Sammael showed himself to possess lethal skills with various weapons. He utilized a scythe and then several forms of swords against Dracon, easily battling the Gundam to the point that Joseph believed he was holding back. * '''Aura Mastery: As exampled when he disciplined Massive Sammael has refined and mastered his Aura through his long life. Sammael's Aura is strong enough to take a punch from Massive with no effect except for Massive himself to be injured. But has also possibly refined it to the point where his Aura can be offensively as shown when he sent a invisible blast at Massive after flaring his Aura. Semblance Weapon Relationships Allies Moloch -''' 'Mandy - '''The youngest Fallen and one he sees with great potential. Even acting somewhat 'fatherly' by commemorating her first victory, though admits that if she were to ever die or get captured, then he wouldn't care. Still, despite her capture he has full trust in her and doesn't doubt for a second they would break her. 'General Skarr -''' 'Black Velvet -' 'Sir James -' [[Jujunga|'''Jujunga]]' -' Boris -''' 'I and Am -' 'Hatchet -' 'Cree -' 'Kevin 11 -' 'Katz -' 'Le Quack -' 'Weremole -' 'Queen of the Black Puddle -' 'Lawrence Limburger -' 'Control Freak - '''While it doesn't show his personal thoughts to him, he does see Control Freak as a capable ally. Ignoring his blunders and allows him to aid his group knowing full well that despite his clumsiness, there's some potential in him. 'Psycrow -''' 'Gelorum -' 'League of Super Criminals -' 'Van Kliess -' Enemies 'Phil Ken Sebben -' 'The Justice Friends -' 'Major Glory -' 'Omnimon -' 'Dracon -' 'Gems -' 'Bill Cipher -' Crom Cruach - An ancient God with Sammael stating can be a great obstacle to his plans. Stating that in his own way will help yet also use the heroes to stop Crom as the longer he stays around, the more powerful he becomes. 'Grey Agency - '''He knows about them as others, and recognizes their skill when it comes to 'disappearing' off the face of the planet. Having decided to even make a trip so the Elementals don't fall in their hands. He also seems to see Espilon as a great agent, but mocks him and the agency that they could never defeat him. Killing his men while leaving him and his 'son' alive to remember him by. (Indirectly) 'Zero Squadron (Indirectly) The Shinkalions Mountain Entity of Cheyenne Mountain - An ancient being that is older than even Sammael himself. Sammael admitting that while he isn't afraid of it, acknowledges its power as it is one of the few that can challenge and potentially defeat him, being cautious around it.. Surprised when it announced it's presence before he faced Dracon, and backed away but decided to outplay the mountain by battling the Gundam after he made his journey. Neutral 'Vilgax -' Background Information Quotes * To Epsilon after killing his men: "Epsilon, you and your people may believe you have considered every path to take in the name of protection of humanity but ultimately every path leads back to me." * To Hiccup before cursing him: "You tried to remake the world in your image." "As does everyone who ever lives does. Peace, greed, power, happiness, love…" "All who live seek to make the world in their own image. You believed in a world where man and dragon live in peace despite the fact that your people wanted them gone. So you fought and struggled to change, to exert your will on the world and remake it in your image. That is what makes our goals the same and the same as every living being no matter how different you see them as." * To Cree Lincoln: "I was never human. Fallen are humans infused with the essence of the Grimm but whatever that was human in me died, perhaps before I was even born. Humans made me into what they thought was the perfect fusion of man and Grimm…" "I was made to become the harbinger of this world's end. I was made to end the world." * To Krieger in Hail Crom: "Yes. They will either be assimilated or destroyed. There will be no forces in between, no shades of grey and no group believing they are committing heinous acts in the name of the greater good. A clear board with a clear sign of who is on which side. Crom is just another in a long list of tests for the heroes, Huntsmen and the youth who will take their place in the next battle to ask the question." "Will we all be worthy for what comes next?" Trivia . He is the first Fallen to ever exist due to the effects of Evergreen's crown.Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Fallen Category:Invisible Hand members